Neutron radiation may be generated as a result of a variety of nuclear reactions or interactions. More specifically, devices such as particle accelerators and nuclear reactors may emit neutrons during operation. A portion of such neutron emissions may subsequently classify as thermal neutrons. Neutrons, including thermal neutrons, have a deleterious effect on both living matter and inanimate objects. Thermal neutrons may also participate in neutron activation thereby inducing radioactivity in environmental materials, equipment, and structures.
It is of vital importance, therefore, to provide adequate shielding from any sources of neutron radiation. Various methods and devices are known to be capable of providing shielding from such radiation.
It is known that elemental Boron has beneficial properties when used as a component of shielding devices. The highest density Boron possible is desirable in order to maximize the effectiveness of the shielding. As a result, shielding arrangements such as dry-packed Boron carbide in metal boxes, Boron-loaded polyethylene plastic sheets, and Boron-loaded drywall have been disclosed in the art. Unfortunately, none of the foregoing technologies or systems are able to achieve a high Boron density. Further, all such technologies are traditionally quite expensive to deploy. It is therefore preferable to have a cost-effective method of shielding that is able to take advantage of the characteristics of the element Boron so as to provide an adequate amount of shielding from thermal neutrons.
When such shielding takes the form of concrete, it can be incorporated into the structure of a building or any portion thereof. In such a case, the concrete must be of sufficient strength to satisfy the structural requirements of the building elements.